


Watch You Sleep Killugon One-shot Song-fic

by machisbxtch



Series: Killugon Drabbles/One-shots w/ @illumisbxtch [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of other Hunter x Hunter characters, One-Shots, Series, Shorts, recovering from writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machisbxtch/pseuds/machisbxtch
Summary: This is kind of a song-fic one-shot, well not really it was inspired by the song 'watch you sleep' by girl in red. I wanted to write a one-shot, and when I got this idea it was too good to pass up. I hope you enjoy!BY THE WAY THIS SONG IS NOT MINE IN ANY WAY!
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Killugon Drabbles/One-shots w/ @illumisbxtch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948189
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Watch You Sleep Killugon One-shot Song-fic

**Author's Note:**

> Play the song while you read if you want too: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LeJMYRyGT6Y

_The mornin' sun Shines on your skin_

_'Cause your white curtains They are, paper thin_

Killua layed in bed early in the morning, the golden sun rising. This had become a new routine for him. Waking up two hours earlier than everyone, mainly Gon. Sliding off his bed carefully and quietly, then walking over to Gon's bed and sliding under his sapphire blue covers, he had bought them because they quote on quote "Remind me of Killua's eyes"

He always chose this particular time, because the sun would shine right through the blackish-greenette boy's curtains because they were so thin , onto his golden tan skin. Making him look etheral to Killua.

_'Windows open I can feel the breeze_

_But we're safe here Under the sheets'_

Gon always slept with the windows open, because he liked to hear the waves of the sapphire ocean, and the bird chirping when he awakened. It was always a little cold, nothing the ex-assassin couldn't handle.

Even with his family chasing him, he always felt safe with Gon, under the sheets with him. Sharing his body heat.

_I don't ever wanna leave_  
_I'll watch you sleep_  
_And listen to you breathe_  
_I don't ever wanna leave_  
_I'll watch you sleep_  
_I'll watch you sleep_

The albino never wanted to leave Gon's bed. He would watch the boy sleep for as many hours as he could.

Admiring what he knows is the most beautiful thing in the world. Killua listened to him breath, slowing his breathing to match the pace of Gon's. 

_I never get_  
_Bored of lookin' at you_  
_'Cause every time_  
_I see somethin' new_

Killua wondered if he would ever get bored of look at Gon, but everytime he watched his sun that nagging suspiscion always went away. Because he found something new whenever he observed Gon. 

Like the first time he found the freckles that were scattered around his nose he'd never noticed them before.

_Like the scar on your spine_  
_You fell off our roof_  
_When you were nine_  
_You've lived a life_  
_Before me_

Then the second time, when he gathered enough courage to hold his soulamtes hand, he had found the tiny scars that you would never notice unless you carefully, and closely viewed his hand. 

The scars were old; most likely from his childhood, before he met is other half.

Killua wishes to never go back to not knowing Gon, because that was the worse part of his life. He came so close to giving in, but he's glad he didn't.

_I don't ever wanna leave_  
_I'll watch you sleep_  
_And listen to you breathe_  
_I don't ever wanna leave_  
_I'll watch you sleep_  
_I'll watch you sleep_

Killua never wants to leave, and if he does it will be by death itself. He would give up chocorobo-kun before he gives this up. 

He'll watch Gon sleep for the rest of his life, even if Gon finds someone new he'll always find a way.

He'll listen to his breathing, even if he dies trying to align it, he will die happy, because he was with Gon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, but this is my first oneshot. I couldn't make it longer because I was trying to strictly stick to the song. I hpe you enjoyed thanks for reading!


End file.
